


Misfit match

by easnuppa



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easnuppa/pseuds/easnuppa
Summary: Alittle Jughead/oc drabbleKudos and feedback is always niceEnjoy.





	1. Pushy beanieboy

Gray eyes traced the outside sitting erea of the school cafeteria. it was late spring and the sun was already beating down hard, most students loved the sudden warm weather and praiced it with lighter clothing, but not Jenny, she didnt feel comfertable in skirts and dresses, her usual boyfriend jeans, band tees and hoodies was the things she always wore, and it was usually fine, but on days like this it was chokingly warm, she was almost sufocating. Her gray orbs yet agian swiped over the tables, everyone was divided into small clicks, you had the horrendous jocs and airhead cheerleaders, the geeks and brainiacks, the junikies and the schools misfits.... Everyone was belonging to some kind of group, everyone had friends, people they could enjoy laughs and jokes with, all except her.... She didnt even fit in with the misfits, her eyes landed on the table the perfect blond Betty, her friend the ice queen Veronica, her boyfriend the ginger musick talent and jock Archie, the schools only gay guy Kevin and Jughead, the self proclaimed emo kid with the gloom mood, Jenny scoffed to herself, schools misfit my ass, she murmured, it was like taken right out of some tradical teenage movie, the misfit gang, sad breakfast club as the firery queen of the cheerleaders Cheryl Bombshell also called them, looked pretty laid back and ordinary in Jennys eyes, they where always smily and cheery. Jenny rolled her eyes and whent inside and sat down at her usual table, she ate her lunch in peace, listening to her favorite music in one ear, not really paying attention to her surrondings. Suddenly someone banged against her sholder, making her arm flex and sent her lunch flying across the table and onto the floor, she cursed and stood up, but was met by the innocent looking blue deer eyes blinking at her "oh im so so so sorry, uhm Jenny right?" Betty exclaimed, Jenny took a threatening step closer "what the hell did you do that for?" Jenny said between gritted teeth. Looking into Bettys sweet demenor only pissed her off more.... Archie came over and grabed Bettys arm " Are you ok?" he said worry latched in his eyes, Jenny scoffed again "you must be fucking kidding me, the bitch fucking ruined my lunch and your asking if shes alright?" Jenny rolled her eyes and picked up her backpack, her lunch break was clearly over " Hey now, no need to be rude, she said she was sorry..... " The black haired icequeen piped in, Jenny just glared at her "Maybe she should get her nose out of that blue and gold shit and use her two braincells into something usefull, like consentrate on walking" Jenny spat, and suddenly Jenny was surrounded by the whole fucking breakfast club.... Jughead grabed Jennys arm and pulled her slightly back from Veronica, who was now seeding, trying to defend her ditsy friend, Jenny jumped slightly from the touch and tore her arm out of Jugheads grip "dont fucking touch me beanieboy" she snarled to Jughead and her hostality took Jughead by surprise "hey hey, calm down, im sorry, didnt mean to...." he was cut off by her glare " what the fuck people, dont you guys have enough shit to whine about? you fucking moroons ruined my fucking lunch.... thanks alot, really apretiate it" she said and pushed her way through the consearned and supportive group. Their closeness and cheery look on life made her sick. How they whined about shit like being depressed and having problems, they where fucking clueless to what a problem actually was. "Whats her problem?" she heard Kevin gasp before she walked out of the cafeteria and over to her locker, she had pluged her ears in again with the earbuds and was now listening to her music trying to block out, she opened her locker and pushed her books inside, contemplating on actually ditching the rest of the day, she checked her self over in the small mirror inside her locker, her pale blond hair was hanging straight down her back, her black beanie was pulled down her head as usuall, her black smokey eyes where alittle smudgy around the edges, she fixed it quickly with her pointer and closed her locker only to be met of Jugheads scowling blue/green eyes. She tore her earbuds out "what?" she barked, Jughead just blinked a few times without uttering a word "whats the matter, the blond dumbness rubb off on you or something?" Jenny spat and was about to turn and walk out of school, the boy behind her seemed to snap out of his trance and bolted after her "where you going?" Jenny rolled her eyes and sigh "to popˋs, your ditzy girlfriend ruined my lunch, im hungry" she pushed on the doors leading out of the school, she might have a small frame but she was stronger then she looked, she had to be. "Mind if i join you?" the boy asked and Jenny turned and glared at him, she really didnt want his company, she hated him and the rest of his fucking crew, but it didnt seem like the boy took her hint to be left alone.... Their walk over to Popˋs where silent, once inside and out of the radiating sun she slid down into one of the booths and grabed a menu, she looked up when Jughead slid in across from her, she stared him down "i didnt invite you?!?" Jughead gave her one of his signature smirks and Jenny cringed "yeah, but i figured you could use some company, your always by your self", Jenny stared back at the menu "thats just how i like it, im in no need to be in a fucking club or be surounded by pathetic loosers" Jughead ordered a cheese burger with fries and Jenny sighed and ordered the same " you think im a pathetic looser?" he asked with a chuckle, Jenny tapped her long black nail against her lip " if you could crawl down from your depressing artistick high horse of yours and pull miss blond dumb and annoyingly innocent out of your ass, i guess you wouldnt be to bad" she said and met his blue/green eyes, she watched how he took a deep breath and rubbed his neck "wow, dont hold back on my expence..... " he said and she shruged "well you asked" . Their food was placed on the table infront of them and Jenny dived into her burger almost moaning from how good it tasted " you know, if you would toned down on the hostilety alittle you would have alot of friends, the rest of the group have always been curious about you" Jenny licked her fingers " so i have to change how i am, the way i like and prefer to be to be friends with you and your crew...... " she gave it some thought " sorry i dont jump and cheer out of excitement, i think ill pass..... i wouldnt be one of your crew even if my life depended on it" Jughead had finished his burger and fries and was now stealing hers, she pulled the plate closer to her self and glared at him "whats so wrong with us?" Jughead leaned back and had this curious look in his eyes, Jenny sighed "you all claim to be missfits, you all claim to have problems and not fit in with anyone els, but still you fit as a group, dressing, and looking compleatly like everyone els in school, i guess things wouldnt be so bad if you guys didnt think you all where so fucking special" Jughead looked back at her, she could see how he digested what she had just said "what about you? you dont try to claim a statement, being all alone all the time?". Stuffing the last frie in her mouth she chewed slowly and pushed her plate to the middle of the table " i dont try to make a statement, i dont claim to not fit in with anyone, i am alone couse i like it, and i like it, couse i dont bother to sit and listen to other people whine about their pathetic problems, i dress how i do couse its comfortable, i am me, the person i like and i dont have to change or copy anyone els." Jughead chewed on her answer for a secound "you dont miss having friends, someone to share your thoughts with?" Jenny pulled up her scetch book and a pencil and started doodeling on one of her latest scetches " ive never really had any friends, so i cant really say i miss it. So far your the only one who have forced me to have a conversation" Jughead leaned in and watched her draw "why do you hate Betty and Veronica so much?" He tore her scetchbook out of her hands and flipped through the pages, his eyes widened a bit, Jenny jumped almost over the table and clawed at his hands before she could pull the scetch book back, she glanzed down at the page he had turned too.... A picture of him and Archie sitting outside on a table talking "those are really good, your really talented" Jughead said and Jenny showed the book safely back into her backpack "thank you, uhhhm, i dont have anything against Veronica, she dosent pretend to be something shes not, shes upfront about who she is. Betty on the other hand, she claims to be a helpless and innocent damzel in distress, and that act is annoying.... And could it be more obvious that shes drooling over both you and Archie" Jughead was back to being calm and collected, he had his smirk back on his lips again and Jenny rolled her eyes "i see how you dont get my point at how annoying that is". She glanced down at her phone and stuffed her phone back into her back pocked " well beanie boy, i guss i have intertained you enough for one evning, i gotta go" she said and grabed her backpack and slid out of the booth "wait Jenny, this was nice, can we repeat it some other day?" Jenny looked up at him, since Jughead was also now standing, almost a head taller then she was, Jenny gave him a short nod and strolled out of the diner " later beanie boy" she said over her sholder before she stepped out into the afternoon sun.  
Jughead had spent the night thinking about his conversation with Jenny at Popˋs, he had to admit to himself, Jenny had a point, when he analyzed his friends their problem, their behaviour where pretty simular to everyone els, they wherent really that different from the others, why the hell had they thought they where? He slouched down in one of the couches in the common erea, he watched his friends pile in one after the others, and just as he now expected, one after the other started to voice their so called problem, after a while only half listening and half trying to shut it out, he scanned the room with his eyes, he suddenly met a pair of steelgray orbs, she only half smirked and gave him a short nod before she grabed her coffe from the vending machine and left the room, her nod spoke louder then words, it was like she was saying < so now you see my point>, Jughead smiled before he was nudged back to reality "hey Jug, where did you disapear off to yesterday?" he turned his head to Archie and blinked, not really catching his question, "where did you go after lunch yesterday?" Archie repeated himself, cocking his brow, noticing his bestfriend being alittle distant, "i was hanging out with Jenny at Popˋs" he simply answered. Both Veronica, Betty and Kevin stared him down with quizzycally stares "you where hanging out with Jenny?" Betty asked, hurt latched to her voice, "You actually spoke to Morticha?" Kevin said, making all four of his friends to snicker. Jughead frowned "dont call her that, shes really interesting, a smart girl" Betty rolled her eyes, but Veronica lit up "why dont you invite her to have lunch with us today and then we can get to know her too?" Jughea sucked his bottomlip in for a moment, he knew Jenny would never accept an invitation like that, she had barely nodded to him today "i dont know" he said, "why not? it will give us a chance to see how she is, i mean if you two are becomming friends its bound to happen anyways" Jughead just shruged, grabbing his backpack and walked out, he saw the hurt and confused look on Bettys face, they had been on the brink of dating for the past month, but Betty had become distant and too cought up in herself for Jugheads liking, maybe he should just not push it and let her bee, he wasnt really that sure if he really was into her or if it was more the thought and the curiousity to be ina relationship, he wherent exactly all that experianced of the matter. He walked over to his locker and grabed the books he needed for his next class, he saw Jenny further down the hall and closed his locker and jogged over to her "hey" he said, walking next to her, she turned and her gray orbs met his "beanie boy, i didnt know we suddenly where attatched by the hip?" she said sarcastickaly, her joke made him chuckle "im on my way to english class" he said " last i checked it was down this hall", he saw how Jenny rolled her eyes "i know, im in your english class" Jughead just stared at her, how did he not know that? the school year was almost over and he had never noticed her in his engilsh class, his cheeks felt warm and he kind of squirmed walking next to the little blond girl "ohhhh, suddenly realize your just as selfsentered as your little friends there, beanieboy? Must suck when the flaws you louth in others is the same flaws you to have?" Jugheads eyes widened, she was right, it really did suck, more then he could describe "your right" he sighed, she nodded, they had reached the classroom and he held the door open for Jenny and watched her walk in, he looked how her long pale blond hair almost reached the small of her back, it was really straight, thick, it looked so soft, she had a black beanie on her head too, and she was wearing a band shirt and baggy jeans, he was more used to his friends wearing skirts and dresses, but her clothes where kind of sexy too, he thought, it left everything up to his imagination, he liked that, he thought. He walked in and grabed a seat next to Jenny "so i was wondering, wanna join us for lunch today?" he leaned over and whispered, she had her scetchbook already open and was looking through it "since you clearly didnt take my hint yesterday when i whent to Popˋs, ill just come out and say it straight to your face, no way in hell i would throw away 30 minutes of my life sitting at the same table as blond miss dumb and perfect, she ruined my luch yesterday, im not keen on repeating that" Jughead nodded, he wasnt really hurt by her answer, it wasnt him she was rejecting, it was Veronicas offer and it was Betty she had a grudge to. He was about to ask if she wanted to meet up at Popˋs later, but the teacher walked in and started the lecture about Romeo and Juliet.  
At lunch he grabed a tray of food and made his way over to his usual table, his friends where already seated, Betty and Kevin had their heads together talking lowly about something, Archie was stringing on his guitar, writing his new song, and Veronica picked on her food, looking extreamly bored, she lit up when she saw Jughead walk over and sat down "Wheres your friend?" she asked, looking around, spotting her sitting alone at a table against the wall "she didnt feel like being all that social" he simply stated. Kevin was also staring at the girl "God how can the girl eat that amount of food and still be so skinny?" he breathed alittle jealous, stuffing his face with a cracker, Betty frowned "she is probably a binch eater and pukes her guts out when she comes home " Kevin chuckled "God lord miss sunshine, what crawled up your ass today?" he said jokingly, Jughead had to smirk, Kevin deffently had his moments. Jughead sat quiet the rest of lunch and stared at the girl across the cafeteria.  
Later that day he stopped by Popˋs before he returned back to the trailer park home he currently lived in, he had moved back to his fathers trailer as soon as his dad had been sentenced and sent off to prison.His blue/green eyes scanned the 50ˋs inspired diner and his eyes spotted a lone figure sitting in the back by her self, he smirked and walked over, he didnt say anything, he just slid down in the booth across her and pulled up his laptop and started writing on his novel. They sat like this, in compleat silence, she was drawing, he was writing, it was something satesfying with the whole thing, she actually accepted him being there with her. He was surprised of how often he would let his eyes glanze up from the screen and over at her, there where something utterly facinating with this girl, her straightforward behaviour and bluntness was like a breath of fresh air, her presence was relaxing to him.  
It soon became a rutine for them, they would sit together in english, they would sit together at popˋs, they would have deep and refreshing conversations about her drawings, his novel that he let her read. He had also invited her over to his trailer a couple of times to do homework or projects together. He felt like she had accepted his friendship, she even greeted him and gave him a small smirk at school when he was surrounded by his friends.  
He was sitting in the cafeteria with his friends one thursday when Veronica cought him staring over at Jenny "its great and all that you and Jenny have gotten this close, but why cant she join us? i dont get it, whats so wrong with us in her eyes?" Jughead met Veronicas stare and sighed "dont get me started" he said, he was kind of bummed out that he couldnt show his other friends how amazing Jenny was, it was kind of taking a toll on him, deviding his time equally between Jenny and his other friends. "Your still comming this weekend right?" Archie asked Jughead and Jughead faceplanted himself, he had forgotten about their camping trip this weekend, all his friends where gonna go "yeah Archie, im comming" he said, then he realized he had invited Jenny over on saterday to watch movies and binch pizza, how was he gonna fix this mess, then brilliant Veronica came up with an idea "hey, why dont you invite Jenny to come with us? if she dont wanna hang around the bonfire, she could always retreat to her tent? It will be perfect" she chirped, but Betty had to rain on her parade, she scoffed and got up and left, Kevin following suit. Jughead just watched before he turned to Veronica, "alright, ill go and ask her". He got up from his seat and walked over to her table and sat down across from her, she looked up and pulled out her earplugs "hey" she said with a half smirk, Jughead nodded and sucked his lip between his teeth and scratched his neck " uhhhm, about this weeked, i kinda forgot i already had plans" he said, hating himself for forgetting. Jenny shruged "its no big deal beanieboy, i think ill survive without your company" she said like it was nothing, Jughead felt alitle hurt by this, atleast his manlypride. "uhhhm the thing is, my friends and i had planed on going out camping, and i was kind of wondering if you wanted to come with us. You could drive with me and Archie." Jenny bursted out laughing "you really think i wanna go camping with your friends, when i dont even wanna sit with them at lunchbreak?. Besides i dont have any camping gear" she said with a shrug, she returned her focus down at her drawings, so he leaned over and grabbed her hand "ill share my tent with you, im sure i have an extra sleepingbag too. Come on, it will be fun, You dont have to talk that much with them, they understand if you retreat to the tent to draw" His thumb had had subconsiously started to rubb small circles on the back of her hand, he watched when she slowly pulled out of his grasp and rubbed her hand where his had just been. "I dont know beanieboy, its not really my forte" she said, but Jughead kept his pleading stare at her "its just this one time, you dont know how you will like it before you have tried it, besides your always pointing out how judgemental my friends are, shouldnt you keep an open mind yourself?" he said hopefully, he really wanted her to come he just realized. After a couple more minutes of pleading and puppy eyes she suddenly caved "Alright beanieboy, but its your fault if it turnes out to be a nightmare" Jughead nodded and chuckled "dont worry, its gonna be fun, i promise" He got up and returned to his table where Veronica and Archie was waiting "well, what did she say?" Veronica asked, waiting impatiantly for Jughead to answer. "shes comming" he said with the widest grin and Veronica squeeled "Finally, we will uncover the mysteri girl" she said and Jughead rolled his eyes.


	2. a moonlight kiss

Friday evning was upon her, Jenny felt herself fidgety and nervous, why the hell had she agreed to come with Jughead and his friends on this stupid campingtrip. Her anxiety had reached a whole nother level during the night and the houers before at school. One thing was to sit with the weird beanieboy at Popˋs a couple of houers drawing or do homework together at his trailer, it was a whole different thing to share a tent with him for two freaking nights. Her stomach felt fluttery, a feeling that had showed its ugly face more and more since he had forced her into a conversation that evning at Popˋs. She kicked herself internaly, she refused to fall for the boy, she knew it was a bad idea, allthough she had to admit that she had spent some years sneakpeeking at him in the halls at school. But back then she could tell herself that he was probably an asshole that wasnt worth her time, but now, now she had actually gotten to know him, she had gotten to know his sardonic humor, his sarcastic remarks, he had shared his interests with her, and she loved all of it. She cursed under her breath while she sat at the buss stop that she had told Jughead that they could pick her up at. All she had with her was a bag of clothes, her scetchbook and a pencil, some food and a couple of water bottles. She was expecting Fred Andrews old beat up truck to park infront of her, but instead it was a brand new suv that pulled up, Jughead jumped out from the back with a wide smile "hey, you ready?" he asked, she brushed her clammy hands on her jeans and got up from the sidewalk and nodded. She got into the car and Jughead followed after her. Jenny looked up as the person sitting upfront in the passangerseat turned " Hey there. Im Veronica, nice to finally meet you for real, im glad you desided to join us" Veronica cheered and Jenny cringed and looked desperatly at Jughead, The boy with the crownlike beanie cleared his voice, his eyes was apolegetick "Betty and Kevin droped out in the last minute, so Veronica said we could use her mothers suv and all drive together." Jenny nodded and turned back to Veronica who still had a wide smile on her burgundyred lips "hey, im uhhm Jenny as you already know" Veronica turned to Archie "this is my boyfriend Archie" The ginger jock turned in his seat and gave her a friendly smile and a wave.  
The ride into the woodsy campingsite whent like a flash for Jenny, her body was exhausted from all the overthinking and anxiety, so as soon as they started driving she dozed off and didnt wake up until she felt Jughead shake her sholder slightly, her cheek felt warm and she kinda cuddled into the warm pillow "Jenny, we are here, you got to wake up, i cant move until you wake up" Jughead reached into her dreamdazed mind, she cooed in responce and she felt a slight rumble under her cheek and heard a low chuckle, that was enough for her to snap awake, she looked up at Jughead who was giving her a slight smirk, then she looked back at the pillow she had used, and realised it was his chest. Oh my god she internally kicked her self, she had been sleeping on him "sorry" she muttered and stepped out of the car. Her eyes landed on the couple who where embraced and was just in the middle of eating eachother up, she rolled her eyes and whent to the back of the car to take out her bag, Jughead grabed his tent and sleeping bags. "wanna help me put this up" he asked, she nodded, to embarrased to meet his stare.   
Later that night they sat around the bonfire nipping at the fried fish that the boys had cought earlier. Veronica tried to small talk and ask Jenny different questions, but Jennys short answers and continuas drawing in her scetchbook made Veronica give up, she figured she was too tired to butt heads witht the stubborn antisocial girl. "Oh my god, you two are so much alike, if it wherent for that there is no power out here, Jugie would be typing away on his novel. I swear to god you two are made for eachother. Come Archikins, lets find out how good of a match we are" she grinned to Jughead who now looked flushed. Jenny watched from the crock of her eyes the couple return to their tent, she sighed, she was tired and her whole body ached from being so tence. She chocked a jawn when she met Jugheads stare "are you ready for bed?" he said and she nodded, he got up and she followed him into the tent, she was about to crawl into her sleepingbag but paused when she met Jugheads quizicaally stare "What?" she said, wondering what she could possibly have done now to make an ass out of her self. Jughead shruged " its pretty warm during the day, but at night it gets cold, you are going to freeze if you dont remove your jeans and pull on your pjs" Jenny just stared at him for a minute, blinking "my pjs, right. " she said and unbuckled her jeans and pulled them off, only sitting in her underwear and tshirt, before she crawled inside the bag, she met Jugheads stare "didnt think this was a pj party, so i didnt bring any" she said before she turned over on her side, trying to get comfertable on the hard ground. She heard how Jughead undressed and crawled into his own sleeping bag, it didnt take long until both of them where sound asleep.  
It was in the middle of the night Jenny reckoned when she woke up, her teeth shattering and her whole body shivering, she found her phone and lit it up, she looked over at Jugheads sleeping form, he looked so warm and content, it was 2 in the morning. she placed the phone back in her bag and tried to pull the sleeping bag closer around her self, but she was so cold. She tried to scootch her sleeping bag closer against Jug, trying to steal some of his heat, but she was still freezing, Jughead must have noticed, he stired awake "Jenny? is something wrong?" she could swear the whole world could hear her shattering teeth "im so cold" she breathed out between shivers. Jughead rubbed his eyes and chuckled "i guess you should have brought your pjs afterall" he said, a slight laughter to his voice. Jenny frowned out into the dark "well i didnt know what to pack, i have never been out camping before, you invited me, you could have. maybe, i dont know, told me that i was gonna turn into a fucking popsickle if i didnt bring a fucking skiisuit" This made Jughead chuckle even harder, Jenny reached out from her sleepingbag and punched his sholder "alright alright, im sorry for laughing at your misfortune" She heard him unzip his sleepingbag "come here, we can share mine, youll get warm in no time" Jennys cheek flushed and she was extreamly happy that it was dark so that Jughead didnt see, that would have been the end of her. She slowly crept out of her own sleeping bag and into his, it was barely big enoughf or the two of them, for Jughead to manage to zip it up, she had to lay on her side, resting her head on his chest and her feet tangled into his. But oh sweet lord, the boy was so warm, she could barely hold in the pleasurable moan that threatened in her throat "wow, you are really like a popsickle" Jughead said and his amazingly warm hands rubbed up and down her arms, making goosebumps to break out on her skin, she nussled her cold nose into his tee. She cursed to her self, the boy even smelled heavenly, this was torture. She still felt Jugheads hands rubb over her arms and sholder as she drifted off again to sleep, starting to warm up in their little cocoon.  
The next day she woke up, desorianted, she felt trapped, someone or something was holding her in a tight grip, she felt the sweat form on her forhead, on her back and in her hair, it was almost difficult to breath and she started to panick, she pushed and shoved "Jenny, Jenny, wake up, your having a nightmare" She felt her beanie being pushed off of her head and someone pushing her long pale blond tresses out of her face, her eyes flutter open and she stared up into Jugheads consearned blue/green eyes. She tried to sit up, but couldnt, she looked around and her stare was met by a bright orange tent wall, then it dawned on her, she wasnt at home, she was out camping with Jughead, and crap, she was in Jugheads sleepingbag, she looked back up into Jugheads eyes "Good morning" he said, she could see he was also sweating, his crownbeanie was now gone and his ravenblack locks where slightly damp. She watched how he unzipped the sleeping back and she rolled out and inhaled shaprly, Jughead chuckled "was sharing a sleepingbag with me really that horrible?" he said, her internal voice screamed yes, becouse it did something to her, something she wherent ready to admit to herself, and sertainly not ready to admit to him. She just shook her head and sat up "thank you for warming me up last night, i thought i was gonna die" she said instead. Jughead crawled out and towards the tententrance, he tried to pull up the zipper but it would not budge "ha ha very funny guys, come on, cut the crap and unzipp us" Jenny looked at Jughead and cocked her brow and Jughead rolled his eyes " i forgot to mention that my friends is so fucking hillarious at times" Jenny heard a light giggle outside the tent "are you two done doing the dirty?" they heard Veronica giggle, suddenly they heard the zipper go up and a ginger head peeking in "good morning you two? slept well?" he asked with a wide grin. Jenny looked at Jughead, who was only shrugging. They crawled out and was greeted by a fresh looking Veronica, the sun was already up high on the skye and it was gonna be a hot day. Veronica grabed Jenny by her elbow and pulled her near the cool water so she could wash up. Jenny splashed the cool water to her hot skin and sighed from pleasure, suddenly a soft towel was pressed into her hands and she looked up at Veronica who where staring at her with a smile "i overheard you telling Juggie last night that you hadnt packed much, i always overpack" the girl with the dark shiny hair said. Jenny nodded, she didnt really know what she had expected from this girl, to her the dark haired ice queen was a puzzel. "Why do you dislike me so much?" the girl suddenly asked, Jenny tried off her face and looked up, met the dark velvet brown curious eyes, Jenny shruged "its not you i dislike, you i dont have a problem with" Jenny said bluntly and Veronicas eyes twinkled and her smile grew wider, Jenny studied her, how could someone look so perfect and collected all the time, she felt like a mess most of the time. "Why do you have a problem with Betty?" Jenny rubbed her arms a bit then let her gaze sweap over the lake infront of them " I dont like her, its simple as that, and i dont really see how it is your buisnes" she said and cocked her brow looking back at Veronica "things are never that simple " Veronica said but didnt push it any further and Jenny was happy, she wherent ready to spill the beans to this girl. Suddenly she felt strong arms grab her and her feet was swept off the ground, she yelped and before she knew it she felt the cold wather embrace her whole body, she pushed her feets to the muddy ground and pushed her self to the surface and inhaled sharply while she was kicking water, she looked over and saw Jughead and Archie standing by the shore laughing and pointing at her, she turned her head and saw Veronica right next to you, she was fuming and you couldnt do anything els then giggle slightly "This is war" she breathed between gasps, Jenny nodded agreingly. The boys deffently had it comming. Both of the girls swem to the banks by the shore and they climbed up dripping of cold water, Jenny grabbed the towel Veronica had given her and dried her face off and walked over to the tent and pulled her bag out.  
After dry clothes and some food Jenny was laying on a blancet next to a sunbading Veronica, drawing. The boys where out fishing again. Veronica asked her about her drawings, her hobbys, it seemed like the girl never run out of anything to talk about, but strangely Jenny didnt mind Veronicas small talk, it was suthing in a weird way. She had never had a girlfriend she could share things with, she had always been by her self, maybe getting to know Juggies friends wherent so bad as she thought afterall. Veronica propped her self up on her elbows "why are you always wearing those baggy jeans, the black tees and that beanie, must be hot as hell?" Jenny shruged "its comfortable" Veronica pursed her lips "you would really turn some heads wearing a skirt and a cute top, with your figure, Juggies head would spin". Jenny felt her cheeks turning crimson red, she hated that she blushed so easly when Veronica mentioned his name, she tried her best to shrug it off and play cool " i... uhm... i dont care what he thinks, beside im not about to pull my hair up in a cute ponytail, join the vixens and prance around school in short pink skirts, no offence, but that isnt me. I dont need the attention, not from anyone, not even beanie boy" Veronica just smirked back at her "ok Avril, keep telling your self that, you will wake up and smell the air soon, you just wait" Jenny rolled her eyes and kept drawing "so Jenny, we should plan our sweet revenge now while the guys are gone" Jenny looked up at Veronicas mischivious smile and chuckled "well they should get a taste of their own medecin if you ask me" the girl next to her giggled, we should wait until they go for a swim then take their clothes". Jenny grinned "havent you seen enough of your boyfriends naked body?" Veronica put the back of her hand against her forhead and dramatically dipped her head back and gasped " what can i say? the boy is adonis! Cant get enough of him" Jenny rolled her eyes and Veronica giggled "arent you curious to what Juggie hides under that flanel shirt?" Jenny felt flustered again and felt that fluttery feeling deep in her stomach, she threw her pencil at Veronica and they both bursted out laughing.   
A few houers later the boys returned with some fish, they cooked it and ate, they laid on the grass and joked back and forth when archie came back with a sixpack of beer and a bottle of wine, Archie offered Jughead a beer, but he declined, the girls sat and shared the wine.  
The girls chanse for revenge came right after the sun had gone down, Veronica had insisted that all four of them should go down to the creek and enjoy the sun going down, that it would be the perfect end of a perfect day. The girls had excused them self and told the boys they needed to hit the , the guys had gotten up from sitting by the edge and they talked lowly, the girls turned and ran full force into each boy and pushed them into the wate, the girls where clinging to eachother laughing when the shocked boys surfaced. They could hear them curse and Archie growl, he was quick up from the water and started to chaise a squeeling Veronica into the woods. Jenny laughed watching how they disaperad in between the trees. She turned back to Jughead and saw how he was making his way up to her, his tee clung to his body, his baggy jeans hanging low on his hips, his beanie in his hand and his long raven colored locks hanging in his face, Jenny had to swallow hard. Jughead reached his hand up towards her, asking silently for her to help him up the small bank, she grabed his cold hand and boltz of lightining shot up her arm and she shivered slightly, but instead of her pulling him up he pulled on her arm and she slipped and fell into the water to him, they both whent under, but came up coughing and gasping secounds later, she frowned when she met his wide grin and she splashed some water in his face, she turned and was about to crawl up the bank when she felt his arm snake around her weighst and pull her against his body, she turned her head to look at him when his lips captured hers in a kiss, he brushed his lips softly against hers, she felt a hot tongue slide against her lower lip, begging her to open and let him in, she couldnt resist and she turned in his arms and opened her lips, their tongues brushing against eachoter, her hands tangled in his raven hair and his arms tightly around her. She felt like she was slipping, falling, but she didnt care, the kiss spread a warm tingly feeling inside of her, the kiss was both tender and needy, like they lips moved in sync, their bodys tangled to eachother in the cold water. They broke apart and leaned their forheads against eachothers, a small shiver whent through Jennys body and she looked into Jugheads blue/green eyes. He was so beautiful the moon casting its silverlights down on him, his black wet hair brushed carelessly back, "we better get dry and changed" Jennyy whispered and she didnt see that Jughead leaned in for another kiss, instead she turned and swam back. As she climbed up the small back she looked over her sholder "are you comming beanieboy?" a lighthearted giggle escaped her lips as he climbed up and started chasing her, she squeeled as he cought her and swept her up in his arms, carrying her back to the tent. Jenny felt almost weightless, she had never felt like this, it was intoxicating, she had her arms snaked around Jugheads neck and when he let her down, her body brushed against her, she leaned up on her toes and placed her lips swiftly against him in a short sweet kiss, she stared dreamingly up at him before she turned and crawled into the tent. Jughead was the perfect gentleman, he waited patiantly outside, even if his body was cold and shivering, to give Jenny the privacy to change, When Jughead also had changed they both crawled into his sleepingbag and held eachother tight to get warm.


	3. revalations

The week after the camptrip had flown by, Jughead had been busy with the Blue and Gold. Betty gave him alot more responsibility, at first he felt proud of him self, and greatfull to the trust Betty placed in him, but now, all the asignements, his novel and homework, the day had simply not enough houers. He had only seen Jenny a couple of times at school, she always gave him a short nod as she passed him in the hall. All he wanted to do was to drag her into one of the empty classrooms and talk to her about the kiss, and ask what it ment to her. Was there something between them? It was frustrating, everytime Betty came into the room and told him about a new lead or another story he wanted to shout. He knew that Veronica was now making an effort to hang out with Jenny, it looked like the two girls had formed a fragile friendship, atleast a beginning to one at the camping trip. He walked into the commonroom and slutched down into the couch next to Veronica, she greeted him with a frown "whats the matter Juggie? looks like you have the world on your sholders" Jughead sighed and leaned back, they where alone so Jughead took the opertunity to ask Veronica "have you talked with Jenny? i have hardly seen her since the trip" Veronica leaned into his sholder "do you want to?" Jughead gave her a slight nudge "offcourse i do, shes my friend. " Veronic waved him off with her elegant perfectly manicured hand "pfft, not what i ment. I think you like her alittle more then just a friend. Something happened between you right? " Jughead cheeks flushed and Veronica squeeled but had to contain herself as some jocs walked in "I knew it Juggie! You two would be the perfect couple! " Jughead shushed Veronica, nervous Jenny would walk in and hear, if she didnt feel the same a conversation like this would be embarrasing as hell. "Thats my new mition" she said and got up from the couch and almost ran out, at the door she almost ran into Jenny, he watched as Veronica hooked her arm in her and pulled her with her, he got a short glimps of Jennys wandering stare. He slumped deeper into the couch when Betty came in and sat down next to him. "Jug?" Jughead directed his attention towards the blond girl who used to be his bestfriend "what" he muttered, was it just him or had she started to be more demanding, more whiney " Wanna go to Popˋs later and go threw everything one more time before we run it?" Jughead felt how her hands snaked around his arm, he pulled his arm free and wanted to screem no that he had other plans, but "alright, a quick milkshake, go through everything, then i have to go, i have other plans" Betty smiled up against him and he only felt annoyed. He pulled his phone up < wanna meet me at Popˋs later, grab a burger and talk, havent seen you since last weekend> he found Jennys number and sent the text, it didnt take long before he got a text back < yeah, you have been hella busy, runnin around like a headless chicken, gonna give yourself a heartattack. I wish i could, but Veronica is forcing me to come to her place for a pj party tonight, tomorrow?> Jughead couldnt help it, he felt alittle bummed out couse he really wanted to see Jenny and talk to her, one week and his thoughts was driving him insane he texted back, . A smile was back on his face he was waiting for his phone to buz but lifted his gaze and was met by her sparkeling gray orbs "works for me" she said with a cute smile as she passed him in the hall. He turned and looked after her as she walked to her next class, god she was beautiful, his heart was pounding in his chest. 

Jenny was slumped down in the softest bed she had ever seen, she was wearing pj shorts and one of her band tees, her hair straight and her signature black beanie placed on the back of her head, she let her eyes scan the room, it was hugh, much bigger then the small apartment she lived in, She had never been in such luxurious surroundings, she knew Veronicas parants had money but this was over the top. The door swung open and Veronica came in with a bottle of crystal, chocolate covered strawberries and two glasses, Jenny jumped up from the bed to help her out. Veronica filled the glasses and handed one to Jenny, she slowly took a sip and the golden bubbely liquid slid over her tongue and down her throut, it was almost like drinking gold, the taste was amazing. Veronica watched her with a grin "good, yeah?" Jenny took another sip and nodded with a smile, Veronica placed the strawberries between them and crawled up in the bed. "Now spill your dirty secrets girl" Veronica demanded with a giggle, Jenny cocking her brow "what secrets?" Jenny asked, she kinda knew what Veronica was hinting towards. "Oh come on sweety, about Jughead, i know shit happened between you too in the woods" Jenny scoffed and laughed sarcastically and poored the rest of the champagne into her mouth and swallowd "if you know, then why do you want me to tell you." Veronica rolled her eyes so dramatically that Jenny bursted out laughing "are you two a couple now or what?" Jennys smile froze on her lips and she shook her head "no.... wer just friends" Veronica frowned " why? you like him dont you?" and with that Jennys cheeks turned red and she hid her face in her hand "no i dont" she giggled when Veronica nudged her "dont lie to me bitch, ive seen the dreamy stare you send his way everytime you see him in the hall or at lunch, your such a bad lier" Veronica chuckled, and pushed Jenny on her back, the champagne was starting to cause an effect and they both giggled "alright alright, i like him, fuck, he is so fucking hot" she gasped, just as Veronicas mother walked in with only a short knock to the door. Hermione Lodge was standing in the open door, her long dark brown in soft waves, an expensive black dress clung to her curvy body, with a small teasing smile she walked into the room on expensive louboutin pumps "who is hot?" she asked looking at the two girls, she didnt recognize the blond girl sitting on her daughters bed. Jenny watched Veronica straighten up "Mom, this is Jenny, we have become friends, we where camping last week, i told you about her and she is in love with Jughead"Veronica said with a light giggle, Hermione reached her hand out to greet Jenny "oh thats right, nice to meet you. Oh FPˋs son, yes he is tall, dark and mysterious, i say go for it!" Jenny giggled and nodded. Hermione turned to Veronica "i was just gonna say that me and your dad will go out to eat tonight, so order something in " she turned on her heals and walked towards the door "you two girls enjoy your night girls". Jenny hid her head in one of the pillows "god V, do you need to proclaim my feelings about Jughead to the entire town? " Veronica chuckled "who cares, everyones gonna find out eventually when you two suck faces in the halls at school" Jenny threw the pillow at Veronica " im not gonna tell him how i feel, so thats never gonna happen" Veronica shoved the pillow behind her back and refilled their glasses "why not? your not gonna get your prince gloomy if your not gonna tell him how you feel" Jenny played with the hem of her tee " well, i dont think he sees me as more then a friend, besides him and miss sweet and innocent are pretty close" Veronicas jaw dropped "not interested, hello, earth to Jenny, he stares at you non stop, oh sweety, belive me when i say, your the name he moans out when he jerks off at night." Jenny stuffed a strawberry in her mouth and almost choked on it as Veronica talked, she coughed "god lord V, say it as it is why dont you" they both bursted out laughing "he asked me to come over tomrrow after school for movies and pizza" Veronica squeeled "thats perfect, its friday, you guys have all night to figure it out" Jenny grabed a strawberry and shoved it in Veronicas mouth and they both laughed.

Jughead pushed his books into his locker, finally, the day was over and he was gonna meet Jenny in thirty minutes, Just a quick stop by the Blue and Gold. He pushed the door open and walked over and slumped down in the chair across from Betty, he pulled out his laptop and opened the word document, Betty looked up and walked around the desk "have you finished it? can i read?" she questioned and Jughead nodded, he pushed the computer towards her as she was leaning to close for comfort. Her blue eyes run over the article he had used half the night to write and Jughead jawned. He needed black coffee and fast or els his night with Jenny would come to a short end, he really didnt wanna pass out on her. Betty nodded aprovingly " i like your point of view, but i think you should fill out the last segment" Jughead rolled his eyes "alright, ill do it on sunday, dont have time for it now" Betty sighed and took a step back "maybe i should find another partner to write for this paper, since you dont have time for it" Jughead got up from his chair and stuffed his laptop down his backpack "thats bullshit Betty, and you know it.... im here almost all the time, i hardly slept last night to write this article, i just need alittle time to myself" Bettys eyes softened as she walked towards him, her hand caressing his cheek "why didnt you just say so, we can go to Popˋs, milkshake and burgers on me?" her soft pink lips pursed and she leaned up on her toes and before Jughead could think about what just happened, her lips crashed into his, her hand was playing with the strains of his hair at the nap of his neck, her other hand had his tee balled up in her fist tightly, he gently but firmly forced her to take a step back "what are you doin?" he asked, his eyes wide with shock "isnt it obvious Juggie? im kissing you" he whiped his mouth with the back of his hand "why?" Betty took one step closer again "becouse we are ment to be together Juggie, i love you, you know you love me, you have for years". He just shook his head "no Betty, your wrong, i dont, im in love with someone els" he grabed his backpack and walked out.

Jenny had woken up before her alarm whent off, slight headache from the champagne the night before, at first she had been disorianted, but then she realized that she had spent the night at Veronicas, they had stayed up lat, talked and Veronica had looked at Jennys drawings. After a pretty amazing breakfast they had walked to school. They had talked about how Jenny where gonna tell Jughead about her feelings, Jenny felt atease talking to V about these kind of things, V was cool. The school day had gone by remarkable fast. Jenny was nervous and excited, she couldnt wait until they reached Jugheads trailer and they could both lay back on his couch and watch a movie, her body was tired from the slight hangover, she wherent much of a drinker. She pulled her backpack over her shoulder and walked over to where she had agreed to meet Jughead. Atfirst she leaned against the wall behind the door, she glanzed at her phone, she was tempted to text Jughead, she didnt wanna walk in since miss to good for everyone was probably there with him, bitching him around, she had observed how she treated all the boys in the sad breakfast club, she was the queen of manipulation, that was for sure. It was five minutes until he was gonna meet her, maybe she could get his attention through the small window in the door, signalize to him that she was there, maybe he could get out early. She leaned against the door and peeked inside. What she saw inside made her clench her jaw and tighten her fists, it felt like a hurricane hade just settled in her stomach, it felt like she was hit in the gut. Betty and Jughead was making out. She knew it! What she had hoped with Jughead crumbled into pieces right infront of her, she turned away, she couldnt breath, she needed to get far away from them, she needed air, she needed her music. She pulled her headphones up on her head and she burst through the school doors, she blindly headed down to the rivher. Water had always cleanshed her soul before, maybe it could help now.  
She climbed up on the rocks and watched the rushing water beneath her, she let her feet drop, almost touching the water surface. How could she be that stupid, how could she be so weak and fall for someone, let people into her life, make herself vulnerable. Stupid. She had observed enough of people to know what happened eventually, and now it had happened to her. She whent through her bag and grabed the box of antidepression pills she had, she shoved one in her mouth and swallowed it dry, she saw her phone light up in her bag and she pulled it up when she droped the pillbox back, 5 missed calls from beanie boy, 2 text messages from him too and 1 from V. She opened the one from V < Whats up girl? Jughead called me, he is freaking out, he said you ditched out on your plans and that he cant get a hold on you> Jenny looked at the time, she had been sitting by the river for almost two houers, she desided to text V back she pushed send. Then she opened the texts from Jughead < hey beautiful, where you at? looking for you>, < did you forget our plans today? why arent you picking up the phone? > she deleted the texts without responding to them. She got up and brushed her jeans off, it was time to go home and drown her self in her newfound missery, she had the weekend, then she would go back to her old rutines, shut everyone out, protect her self from this heartbreaking pain.  
As she reached her apartment she threw her keys on the counter, she placed her bag at the front door and slumped down on the couch, she turned her stereo and turned up the volume, she leaned back and finally let her tears run freely.  
She must have fallen asleep becouse she jolted awake from the doorbell, she pushed herself off of the couch with a growl and walked over to the door, rubbing her eyes, then she met Jugheads blue/green eyes latched with worry. "Ive been looking all over for you" he said, his voice was alittle shakey, but it was to much to face him right now, so she just slamed the door in his face and locked it, then she returned to the couch. Jughead where presistant, she had to give him that, he kept ringing the doorbell and knocking, he shouted her name through the door, she turned up the volume and grabed her phone < if you dont get lost im calling the cops on you> she found Jugheads number and pushed send. The knocking stoped and her phone buzzed < why? whats wrong? please tell me? why dont you wanna talk with me?> New tears welled up in her eyes, so he was gonna play her, this was just a game to him, he was gonna screw around with her and Betty at the same time. No way in hell was she ever gonna be played like that. < im ignoring you couse your a lying piece of shit, i aint into your little games, and sure as hell not interested in your bullshit> she whiped her tears and sniffled, she tried to get her emotions under control, her phone buzzed again she was contamplating if she was gonna bother to reply, then her phone buzzed again and this time it was from V < what the hell is happening? Jug texted me sayin he is at your place but you shut the door in his face and that your ignoring him, what happened? > She sighed, V probably didnt know how her friend played girls < Jughead is a dirtbag, shithead, a whorish player and i dont wanna have anythin to do with him, tell him to go fuck him self> The knocking had stoped and she figured the idiot had taken her advice and gone fuck himself. reading Vˋs texst she scoffed, i guess you dont know him that well afterall, she muttered as she texted V back < i saw him make out with Betty today right before he was gonna meet me. He is a douch, she can have him, they deserve eachother> her phone whent quiet after that last text she sent to V. Suddenly the knocking started up again, harder this time "Jenny, please, let me in, please" more knocking, V had probably told Jughead why Jenny was mad. "Jenny, please, its not what you think! i swear, please just let me in????" she had turned down her music and shuffled her way over to the door "why should i Jug, so you could lie straight in my face? i bet you and that cunt will have a field day with this" she inhaled sharply, she tried to force those sad tears back, letting her anger take over "no Jenny, youˋve got it all wrong, im not gonna lie to you, i would never, i swear" she heard his voice breaking on the other side of the door. She cursed to herself "then tell me how long you and Betty have been a couple, did you tell her how you shared your sleepingbag with me, how you kissed me in the lake? Does she know you screw around with other girls or is she just as clueless as i was?" she heard him sniffle on the other side of the door "me and Better arent together, yeah she kissed me, i pushed her away, i told her i was inlove with someone els. Jenny please just let me in, dont shut me out like this, im not lying to you"  
Jenny heard her phone buz on her coffee table, she swiftly whent over and opened the text, it was from Veronica again she closed the text and pushed her phone in her back pocket, Jugheads knocking had stoped and she thought maybe he had given up and left, she unlocked the door and pulled the door open only for Jughead to fall into the apartment. Jenny took a step back and stared down on Jughead who was on his back staring up at her for a moment before he got up to his feet "i swear Jenny, i didnt kiss her, im not lying to you, she cought me by surprise, i pushed her away and left to find you. Jenny, please you have to belive me" She lifted her hand and traced a tear that escaped his bearutiful blue/green eyes "i do belive you" she simply said and before she knew anybetter she was wrapped up in his arms, she lifted her head to look at him, but he kissed her longingly, she pulled him inside the apartment and kicked the door shut. "is there something you wanna tell me beanieboy?" she asked her voice horace from crying, he pulled her in for another kiss before he burried his head in the crock of her neck "im so inlove with you Jenny, this week have been hell, please say you return my feelings" she smiled into his sholder and sigh "i do Juggie, i really do".


End file.
